The Batgirl of Burnside
by realbflash
Summary: This story follows a 16 year old boy named Spencer Watson who catches the eyes of Batgirl after a hostage situation, and is forced to face two insane criminals. One who is madly in love with him, and the other who is more insane than the other. After the confrontation, Spencer and Batgirl started to seriously date, but when nefarious villains arrive, they have to take them down.
1. The Beginning

Spencer Watson is a 16 year old guy. He attends the same school as Barbara Gordon, the commissioner's daughter. He has been childhood friends with Barbara and is still a close friend. He has strawberry blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. He isn't very muscular, but he's very clean shaven and doesn't do anything to his hair. Although he isn't muscular, he is still very attractive. And living in Burnside, being attractive is a good thing. You get invited to a lot of parties but this one is going to change Spencer's life forever. There are a lot superheroes in his world and Batman protects Gotham, the city which Burnside is an area of. But Batman doesn't come to Burnside, Batgirl does. She cleans up the robberies and petty crimes that happen there. Anyway, Spencer and Barbara got invited to this party, in this boy's apartment, because his parents weren't home. They decided to go together as friends, even though they have a bit of chemistry. When they got there, they partied very hard. Until, the door busted down and in came in a young female version of the Riddler and a younger Catwoman. Surely, these were people masquerading as them, but were just every bit of crazy as them. The Riddler pulled out a gun and shot the roof. The villains took the party guests as hostages. Spencer turned around to talk to Barbara but she was gone. He guessed that she left before the villains came because he didn't stay around her the whole party. The villains started to walk around the party goers, who were forced to squat down and put their hands on their heads. The villains made their way to Spencer and he looked at them and could tell that the Riddler girl fell in love with him. She raised the gun at him and told him to stand up. He held his hands up and could only watch what the Riddler commanded him to do as the other party guests watched in horror. The villains were both insane and were not afraid to shoot. All of the party guests knew this very well. Spencer thought of the worst until a purple boot kicked the Riddler in the face. The Riddler dropped the gun and Catwoman raised her's. But Batgirl was to fast and punched Catwoman in the face, which made her drop her gun. The police stormed the house and arrested the Riddler and Catwoman. Batgirl and Spencer started to talk and fell in love with each other. All of the party guests were sent home and no one got hurt, but the police knew that these two girl were insane and needed to be locked up in a mental institution. A few nights later, Spencer was getting ready for bed, when he saw Batgirl sitting on the fire escape. He walked out on the fire escape and sparks started to fly again as the two realized they were meant to be. During this, the Riddler and Catwoman were being checked into Arkham Asylum and were put across from a prisoner, who said that they were all going to be out soon. And he smiled. The next day, when Spencer woke up, he turned on the T.V. and saw that Arkham Asylum has been broken into and some unidentified prisoners had escaped. He didn't mind because he thought Batman would deal with it and he had a big model shoot after school. After school, he went to the shoot and modeled a black leather leotard. During the suit, the phone rang and one of the photographers picked up. He said it was for Spencer. Spencer took the phone. It was Batgirl. She told him to meet her at an abandoned art gallery so they could be alone because she had to tell him something big. He put a bathrobe over his leotard and put slippers on. He ran out of the building and into a taxi, and told the cabbie to drive him to the abandoned gallery. It was already night when he got there. He jumped out of the taxi and walked into the building. He turned on his flashlight and tried to find Batgirl. The lights mysteriously turned on and he tried to look around. He turned around but a tranquilizer dart hit him in the neck and before he went out, he saw the Riddler and Catwoman approaching him. Catwoman gave the Riddler a sock and she put it into Spencer's mouth. Catwoman then gave the Riddler yellow tape and the Riddler wrapped the tape around Spencer's mouth and the back of his head, securing the sock in his mouth, gagging him. They turned him over and Catwoman tied his feet, while the Riddler tied his hands. The Riddler took the bathrobe off and they left him on the floor. They took his phone and called Barbara (who is Batgirl). They told her that they had Spencer, they knew she was Batgirl and she had to come. Spencer started to wake up when the Riddler put him on the chair. He saw the Riddler and she gave him a smile. He struggled and she told him to stop struggling and that they will be together soon. She also told him that he looked "sexy" in the leotard. Catwoman ran back to them and said that Batgirl was coming. They turned the lights off and hid. Batgirl entered the building and turned on the lights. She spotted Spencer and ran towards him. Halfway to Spencer, a cage fell on her. Catwoman and the Riddler came out of their hiding places. Riddler picked Spencer up and said that she wouldn't let Batgirl anywhere near Spencer. Catwoman and the Riddler turned around to discuss the rest of their plan, and when they turned around Batgirl was gone. They looked up as Batgirl's boot hit Catwoman in the face. Catwoman and Batgirl started to fight as the Riddler girl took Spencer to a black SUV. She put him in the back and tried to drive away. Batgirl jumped on the windshield and punched the Riddler in the face. They started to fight and Spencer couldn't see since he was on the floor. The door opened and Batgirl picked him up and untied him. He took off his gag and looked and Batgirl. She looked back as they exchanged lips and knew it was true love. The police arrested the Riddler and Catwoman, and put them in maximum security. Spencer officially started to date Batgirl and was able to watch his back some of the time so he wouldn't get captured as much. And Batgirl still watched over Burnside, saving Spencer whenever he was in trouble, stopping robberies, and protecting those she loves from the forces of evil.


	2. There is Nothing to Fear but Fear Itself

After the situation with the Riddler and Catwoman, Spencer and Batgirl started to date and would meet up very often. But Spencer, was very traumatized from the event. Because, well... he was almost taken away by an insane maniac. But Spencer has to learn that he has to move on, because a new threat has come to Burnside. You see, a lot of teenagers have been going missing while walking home. Most of the teens that went missing traveled back alone or with one other person. One night, when the disappearances were still happening, Batgirl met up with Spencer and told him that he had to stay home, and couldn't leave, for his own good. Batgirl gave him a radio, and told him to call her if anything fishy was going on and she left. Spencer went back home and stayed there while Batgirl went out and investigated. Batgirl was riding around Burnside with her motorcycle and saw a black van approaching two teenagers walking home. Batgirl got off her motorcycle and hid behind a corner as she saw a few men drag the teens into the van. She jumped on her bike and trailed the van, which led to a cave. She hid behind a large tree and saw the men carry the two teens, who were asleep, into the cave. She trailed them into the cave and saw the men enter a room and plop the teens on a table. The men exited the room through another door. Batgirl entered the room and saw a bunch of teens in cages. One of the teens asked Batgirl to free them. Before Batgirl could speak, she heard footsteps and hid. The Scarecrow entered the room with the men and a spray can. The Scarecrow sprayed the spray on one of the teens, which caused them to hallucinate and freak out. Batgirl accidentally fell over and the Scarecrow commanded the men to go over to the sound. They complied and picked up Batgirl and held her hands behind her back. The Scarecrow was excited and exclaimed a new test subject, as the men put a bag over her head. Spencer was sitting in the living room when his radio started to crackle. He held it up to his ear and listened, he heard screams. He jumped up, put clothes on, and left. Batgirl woke up with white tape over her mouth and was chained to the wall. She struggled but the chains did not budge. The Scarecrow came and was happy that his "test subject" was awake. He took a syringe with green fluid in it and stuck in into Batgirl's arm. She hallucinated her biggest fear, which was driving her over the peak. She saw a black figure appear over Scarecrow's shoulder and rose it's fist. It punched Scarecrow in the face and started to fight. It was Spencer. Scarecrow was fast, but Spencer could counter all of his moves. Spencer knocked the Scarecrow out. Spencer went over and untied Batgirl. When he took the tape off her mouth, she said, "Isn't this supposed to be the other way around?". Spencer replied "Event the heroes need saving sometimes." When he tried to lead her out, the men appeared and Batgirl and Spencer took them out together and escaped. Batgirl and Spencer freed the captured teens and rode off on Batgirl's motorcycle. Scarecrow and his men were arrested and Batgirl realized, Spencer doesn't always need saving, but sometimes he will need it and that when she will be around. Batgirl and Spencer both went home. Meanwhile, the area of Burnside reflect from the sunset. A man and a woman approached the gate."Sometimes everyone needs to laugh"said the man. The woman smiled.


End file.
